


Almost to Much to Endure

by Panda_neard_8of9



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_neard_8of9/pseuds/Panda_neard_8of9
Summary: Monsters have been around for a year now, and every one has all these problems with them. I can't tell the difference.It's not that I'm blind, I supposedly have very good vision. I just don't see the difference between them and humans.But to be fair, you could have brought outside a year ago and told me that a tree was human, and I would have believed you without a doubt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I am typing it out on my phone.

Monsters have been around for a year now, and every one has all these problems with them. I can't tell the difference. 

It's not that I'm blind, I supposedly have very good vision. I just don't see the difference between them and humans. 

But to be fair, you could have brought me outside four years ago and told me that a tree was human, and I would have believed you without a doubt. You could have told me I was in outerspace and I would have asked what that was.

"What you thinking about Vivi?" Jinn and that nickname. She knows I really do not like it. "Is it the fact that this year we get to have monsters join us on the field?"

"Some what," I answered. "I can't believe it took four years to let them into school."

"Excuse me." Oh no. Not her. "Well, well. Looky here, now mums brat has her own kind to dance with."

Allisa Creg, the richest, most selfish, girl at Ebott West. She walked over and bent over to look me in the eye. Then there was a loud snap and she stood with an undignified screech.

"That's what ya get fer put'in yer ass in the air," Zenn said leaning away from Allisa to avoid getting hit by the revenge swipe. 

"I heard screams," there was a shaky voice from the hall.

"Oh, look," Jenn started tapping on my shoulder. Looking up a number of 'monsters' just walked into the room. 

A goat monster in a poncho, a tiger monster, a few bunny monsters, three dog monsters, and some form of lizard monster. And just behind them was a skeleton.

This skeleton was escorting Chara, the ambassador of human monsters relations. They were holding some really cute plushie thing, wich appears to be alive. 

The skeleton was almost scanning the room when we made eye contact. He was of average human high, wearing dark purple dress shirt, black trousers, and healed? boots.

He appeared neutral about my existence, witch is a first in the circumstances. 

He walked straight up to the directors and told them he wanted to know about the color guard. When in the hospital I heard on the news that Chara was taken in by two skeleton monsters. He must be one of them.

I watched as Allisa walked right up and said that it was only for students. "Aren't you a little old to join."

"I am curious as to what exactly I have to do to get the up most safety for the ambassador." He said it cooly completely unfaised by Allisa and her death glare. It was at this point the director told them both to sit down and information would be given in a bit.

Thus begins the most eventful year of my life.


	2. Introductions

Turns out the ambassador likes to dance, and is fairly good at several different types. But they want to try something new. Some of the others told them of there plans to join marching band, and suggested that they do color guard.

"And after convincing Sand to look into it, he agreed to let me join," they explained. If you noticed I'm referring to them as they, it's cause there non-binary. 

None of the monsters have bothered me nor has Chara, but looking at some of them it makes sense. But there's always that one new kid. 

"Where did you get your scares?" This kid moved from Kadence city. And Allisa loves playing with these types of kids, so the sooner I answer the better.

"She's the Mums' Child," Allisa practically yelled across the room.

"What?" The new kid and several of the monsters asked. 

"Thems bad things an we don talk bout 'em," Zenn spoke up. Blocking a lot of the initial awkwardness for me. 

"Then why do we talk about the monsters?" Allisa deadpanned.

"They din have a choice," Jinn snapped. "Now can we drop it." 

It wasn't a question. It never is, Jinn and Zinn are the closest and most protective of the guard.

I have seen them threaten and fight for me, and it helps that Jinn made a vow to be my protector. 

"Hay, Vivi." Benn is trans. And the makeup master for the guard. "Is there anything I can do to convince you to die your hair?"

"What?" That's a first. He normally asks if he can do my makeup. "Oh, um. Nothing, but can I have you die it for me?"

One blink, two blink. Chechire grinn. "Yeasss! I will. What color do you want?" 

"Navy blue," I answered. The colors of this year's show are navy blue, gold, black and white. I don't fancy myself a blonde. I like the color black, but it defeats the purpose. And some my hair is all ready white. "I don't think I can stand my hair being all white again."

"Ok, every one time for Introductions," the director called out. Mr. Croosly is a cool director, if stern. "For the new ones, I am Mr. Croosly. Theas people are your directors for the summer. Mr. Muffin, Mrs. Languini, Mr. Coleher. We are the music directors. Mr. Donivan and Miss. Chell are the guard and visual directors. Please gather in your groups." With that he told us were our groups went, and we split.

"All right everyone, as you heard I am Miss. Chell. We will introduce the new guardsman first and go from there." Chell explained. Several of the monsters have joined the guard this year. Chara Asreal (the goat boy), Soven (the tiger girl), Linny (one of the bunnies), Rolf (one of the dogs).

We have one new human on the guard besides Chara, there name is Vinn. And there Zenn's younger brother.

The rest of the guard is as follows:  
Benn, Zenn, Jinn, Lilly, Regina, Hella, and Karen. Then me.

None if the monster people seemed bothered by me. But looking at them it's not surprising. And I get that they are not like me but it helps that there are others with scares they can't hide very well. 

After that we did some trust exercises, small things, that if we weren't a comfortable we could sit to the side. Then we warmed up, and stretched. They went over drop-spins, peggy-spins, and cones. Then we wrapped up. "We will start on tosses and marching technique."

~~~~~~~~~~

Back with the band, on the first day, is some times fun. Especially when Benn's sisters come. 

"Benn."  
"Vivi," the twins called out. "Can we double dutch, please?"

The twins are adorable and worth the trouble. "If Benn is willing to redo my hair."

"Yeas," Benn said. "I will never pass up a chance to work with your hair, and treat my sisters to a game of double dutch."

"Yeah," Mimi said. She has bright blue eyes and cream skin. Sarah has green eyes and olive skin.

"Alright," Benn placed a hand on my shoulder. As I sit on the floor Chara comes over and watches. 

Benn starts undoing my hair from the complicated dew, he put together earlier. As my hair unravels, the twins' and Chara's eyes widen. The twins from anticipation, Chara's probably, from fascination.

Benn sectioned off half of my hair. Despite my hair's length it doesn't tangle easily. He brushes through it easy. "Would you two hold this out of my way, please?" 

"Yes!!" The twins replied jumping to hug silky strands to there six year old faces. 

~~~Sans POV~~~

I walk from the parents meeting to the band room, with a kind woman named Haruhi. She is well informed and has told me of the protective nature of her child, and several of the older guardsman. 

We enter to find the girl with scares sitting on the floor. Her hair is down, and what I originally thought to be, well applied, hair extensions was just snow, white hair.

"Letting the Zale twins play double dutch with your hair again Vivi?" Haruhi asked. 

Vivi looked up from where her hair was being braided. "I don't mind."

Haruhi just smiled. "Are you coming to our house tonight?"

"No," the girl answered. "I have an appointment tonight."

The girl with black and white hair just pouted. She almost looks like Papirus. At this point the children are now playing some form of jumping game using her hair. 

The director got everyone's attention, and shared the schedules for the summer.

Looking back at the children, the little girls are done playing and are off somewhere else. Vivi just stood up.

"Well Vivi," Haruhi states. Walking over to the girl. "Since your not going to be able to come over tonight, and since hospital food is pretty bad. I guess it's a good thing I bought this."

Haruhi pulled out a box from the tote bag she is carrying. And the look on that girl's face looked so.... so, hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

~~Sans POV~~~

Despite the pain in her eyes she is not slow.

As soon as others in the room noticed what Haruhi had in her hands, and yelled something. Vivi jumped up bowed, grabbed the box, and jumped on to one of the others shoulders. Her right leg around the girl's chest. Left leg bent, foot behind the girl's shoulder. The girl's face was that of neutrality.

"Brought her a bento," the girl said. 

"Why, yes." Haruhi agreed. "I had a feeling that tonight was her appointment, and we know that despite the fact that she will eat it without complaint, hospital food is terrible."

"Why dose she need to go to the hospital?" I asked. Normally I would demand, but I like these humans. The looks on there faces (not Vivi, she is eating) almost makes me regret saying anything.

"Zenn, would you take Vivi from Jinn please," Haruhi requested. The boy walked over and took Vivi onto his left shoulder, with an arm around her legs to keep her from falling. Then he walked off.

"Don't make that face," Jinn said. "It's not like that. You would have heard eventually."

"I think it's better you're hearing it from us anyways," Haruhi states. "You know. Instead of picking it up in rumors."

Jinn smiled softly. "I was one of the first people who met her. She was born to a couple who was not happy about it. Instead of giving her up for adoption, or telling her she was a mistake, like other people who have children and don't want them. They had to be a special type of bad."

She stopped for a bit. Looking over at Chara, who had walked over during her explanation. "As soon as she was old enough to stand on her own, they tied her to a wall in a windowless room in the basement."

Taking a deep breath. "They only took her down to beat her. After a while one of there old friends moved into town. He knew that they had a child. When he asked them they denied ever having a child. He is a very smart man. He got himself invited over for drinks, and brought over very strong drinks. He got them so drunk they forgot he was there. Well, he called the police, she got entered into the hospital."

She stopped as if for breath. "I was one of the first to see her. She was starved, beaten, completely oblivious that something was wrong." 

"What about now?" Asreal asked.

"Now she goes to school, dances, sings, loves food. Every week, every other week she has 'therapy'." Jinn answered. Zenn walked over, a tired Vivi on his shoulders.

"Come here sweetie," Haruhi said.

I saw what she was doing. I know it's not my place. But I couldn't help it. "You are very light."

~~~Chara's POV~~~~

Looking over to see Sans holding Vivi like a small child. Was a tad intimidating. She looks very tired, almost asleep in his hands.

All she did in response was poke one if his sharp teeth. She made a face that resembles something childish. After witch she did a full one-eighty, her face going neutral and she wiggled a bit. 

Looking around; Jenn and Zenn (all the older guardsman and some of the band) look slightly tens. Several others looked at it as if something adorable. And the rest just went on like it wasn't important. 

Me and the others found it interesting. Sans is well known for his caution, seeing him simply pick up without thought. Is a first as far as I know.

He promptly put her down, looking slightly sad at the loss. And I admit, she seems a lot like a sister to me. Evan after one day. 

"I guess we better be on our way," Jenn said, after grabbing Vivi's hand. One of the band kids went with them. Something about spending the night with there mom.

Sans, looks like he's plotting something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are following this.   
> I am so sorry. The marching season was kicking me in the but.   
> Yes, I am in marching band. Color guard to be exact.   
> Thx for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans was indeed plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I have a large array of projects, that come and go as they please.

Indeed. Sans, was in fact, plotting.

As soon as we got home, he called a family meeting. Though I'm under the legal care of Sans and Paps, we ALL live under the same roof. Including: Asriel, Toriel, Asgor, Alphis, Undine, Napstabot, and Maddie. 

"As we all know," Sans began the meeting. "Chara and Asriel have joined a local, summer, activity known as Marching Band. And are apart of the section known as color guard." 

As he said we all know this. It's not news that we take part in these types of activities. But the details he was putting on this. "Well it turns out that, every year, one or two members of the color guard host an out of practice get-to-gether. It is often decided shortly after the week of band camp, what the event is and who is hosting." 

Oh. Looking over at Asriel he has come to the same conclusion. "I thought it was only fair to let you know that I am seriously considering hosting one of the advents." 

~~~~~Sans POV~~~~

I was considering hosting an event since Haruhi told me about it, but meeting this Vivi. Learning about her, my curiosity is now picked. 

"It has come to my attention that," I continued on my explanation. "Pool parties are customary, but movie night and sleep-overs a common as well." 

Undine raised her hand, "are we required to partake in this little get-together?" 

"No," I answered. 

"Then I have no problems with it," with Undine's approval Alphis is quick to follow.

"Any perceivable threats, something of concern about any of them?" Alphis asked.

"None but two, but according to my informant, they are merely protective of one of the others. Who appears to be no more threat than Mutt." 

The reptile nodded. The queen is next, "how many of them would be human?" 

"Nine, besides Chara," I answered. "And four monsters including Asriel." 

"Fourteen people?" She inquired. 

"Yes." She merely looked to the side before nodding. Confirmation, perfect.

Glancing at Napstabot and Maddie, the two goast nodded affirmation. These kids dance, obviously those two would like them.

Asgor seems excited, in his own dranged way. Now to get Papirus on board. Looking at him, he was the symbol of nutrality. But I know how offset he is by this, and convincing him it is going to be alright, is the hard part. 

"We met a really cool guy," Asriel said. "I wouldn't mind getting to know him better, maybe invite him over. I also think the two if you could get along." 

The ponsho wearing, prik, winked. "Maybe you can come help at band camp or one of the competitions. I heard that they can be really cool."

Papirus fulterd, he wasn't expecting to be invited to help with this. "Shure, why not."

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning I have no clue as to the update schedule for this.


End file.
